Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination apparatus, and more particularly, to a waterproof illumination apparatus.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional illumination apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, inside a conventional illumination apparatus 10, the light emitting diode 20 is disposed on the package carrier 30 by wire bonding method and energized to emit light by electrically connecting to an external circuit (not shown) through the wire 40 that is also disposed on the package carrier 30. Herein, the package carrier 30 is disposed on the heat spreader 50, and the heat spreader 50 is disposed on heat dissipation fins 60 to enhance the heat dissipation effect. The light transmission cap portion 72 of the light transmission cap 70 is located above the light emitting diode 20, and the light transmission cap 70 is positioned and fixed by the first metal cover 80 and the second metal cover 90. To be more specific, the flat portion 74 of the light transmission cap 70 is disposed above the second metal cover 90 and located between the first metal cover 80 and the second metal cover 90, in which the waterproofing sealing between the light transmission cap 70 and the second metal cover 90 is achieved by the first O-ring O1. The second metal cover 90 having an opening 92 is disposed on the heat dissipation fins 60, in which the opening 92 exposes the light emitting diode 20, and the waterproofing sealing between the second metal cover 90 and the heat dissipation fins 60 is achieved by the second O-ring O2. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the first metal cover 80 and the second metal cover 90 are fixed to each other by using screws, and the second metal cover 90 and the heat dissipation fins 60 are fixed to each other by using screws.
Therefore, the conventional illumination apparatus 10 uses two metal covers (i.e. the first metal cover 80 and the second metal cover 90) such that the volume, the thickness, the weight, and the manufacturing cost of the illumination apparatus 10 can not be efficiently reduced. In addition, although the first O-ring O1 and the second O-ring O2 seal and waterproof for the light emitting diode 20, the electric wire 40 passes through the second metal cover 90 and electrically connects to an external circuit (not shown) such that waterproofing plug W needs to be applied at the interface between the second metal cover 90 and the electric wire 40 to achieve the complete sealing effect successfully for the light emitting diode 20. In other words, the waterproofing plug W must be used to obtain the complete sealing effect for the light emitting diode 20 and the manufacturing cost of the conventional illumination apparatus is thus higher.